Another Chance
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Set during 'Partings'. Lorelai's on her way to Chris' after her fight with Luke, but somebody has other plans for that...


**Disclaimer****- I don't own the Gilmore Girls or its characters.**

**Author's Note****- This is just a one-shot I wrote while I had writers block with the other stories I'm currently working on. This is an AU set during 'Partings'. This kind of randomly popped into my head after watching this episode the other day. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Another Chance**

Lorelai Gilmore climbed into her jeep and let the tears she had been holding back go. She didn't think he would say no. Sure he would put up a fight but he would eventually give in, just like he always does. Now they were over. The man that she loved and wanted to marry more than anything had let her just walk away and didn't even attempt to go after her.

She needed a friend. She wanted to call Rory but decided against it because she was busy with Logan. She couldn't go to Sookie because she had bothered Sookie enough lately. There was only one more person she could think of so she started up the jeep and started to pull out of her parking spot.

"Ooo. Where are we going?" a voice said from the passenger seat. Lorelai's head shot around and saw a teenage girl sitting there. The girl was dressed in jeans and a 'Hep Alien' t-shirt. She had long brown hair and extremely blue eyes. She reminded Lorelai a lot of Rory when she was younger.

"Who the hell are you?" Lorelai yelled as she jumped back slightly.

"My name is Victoria but my friends call me Tori." The girl said coolly. She seemed to have no problem with Lorelai yelling at her, almost like it happened a lot.

"What are you doing in my car?" Lorelai screamed again.

"I came to talk to you. You needed a friend to talk to, so here I am." Tori stated.

"I don't even know you." Lorelai stated incredulously.

"I know you though. You see, I'm from the future. Before you call me crazy, they actually do have time travel were I'm from so it's entirely possible." Tori replied.

"Okay, so say I do believe you. How do I know you in the future?" Lorelai asked, still confused beyond belief at the whole situation.

"I'm your daughter." Tori said as she watched the look on Lorelai's face go from confusion to shock

"My daughter." Lorelai stammered as she pointed at herself. "How old are you?"

" I'm fourteen. I was born on Valentine's Day of 2007." Tori replied.

"Wait a second. That means that I'm…" Lorelai trailed off.

"Pregnant right now." Tori finished the sentence.

"That's crazy. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Lorelai said almost defensively.

"How about you drive to the drug store in Woodbridge, because you definitely shouldn't go to Doose's, and buy a pregnancy test? That way you can know for sure that I'm telling the truth." Tori reasoned.

"Fine." Lorelai said reluctantly. They began to drive to Woodbridge. When they reached a red light, Lorelai turned and looked at Tori. She fund it amazing that she was sitting in the car with a daughter that she was supposedly pregnant with. It all baffled her. "Nice t-shirt."

"Oh, this old thing. I got it the last time I went to see Lane in concert. Definitely cool when your older sister is best friends with the drummer of the band, you get great seats." Tori said remembering the night her and Rory had went to see Lane, Zach, Brian and Gil in concert.

"So I guess Hep Alien is going to do good in the future." Lorelai said happy that Lane and the boys dream would be realized.

"Yep. They have definitely gone a long way since the church gigs that Mrs. Kim booked them." She laughed.

"So, Victoria huh?" Lorelai said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Ya. Just like grandma always says, you are the only person who would name both of their children after herself." Tori said laughing again. It was kind of weird for her to see her mother but having her know nothing about her own daughter.

"Or course my mother would say something like that." Lorelai paused and then asked worriedly. "Are you subjected to Friday Night Dinner's?"

"Ya but instead of every Friday, it's only like once or twice a month." She said realizing her mother and grandmothers relationship hadn't changed much over the years.

"Ahh, something to look forward to." Lorelai sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of the drug store. "Before we go in, can other people see you or will I look crazy talking to myself?"

"Yes everybody can see me. I'm from the future, I'm not a ghost." Tori said, getting out of the car.

"Yet another thing to look forward to….teenagers" she said sarcastically as she followed the girl into the store.

After buying the test, Lorelai and Tori went back to the Crap Shack. They were now sitting in the kitchen waiting for the test to finish processing. The silence was kind of awkward so Tori decide to speak up. "This place sure has changed over the years."

"Really?" Lorelai questioned, studying the house. It was hard to imagine it different considering that it had just recently gone through so many changes already.

"Ya. They happened gradually though so I didn't realize it until I walked in here earlier." She replied as she also took a long look around the place. As they both got lost in their own thoughts, the timer went off. Lorelai got up and walked over to the counter. Before picking the test up, she took a deep breath and looked down.

"I guess you're right."Lorelai said turning around to face Tori. "I'm pregnant. What am I going to do?"

"Well I think the first thing you should do is tell dad." Tori said, ready to do what she was sent here to do in the first place.

"Luke?" she said more like a question then a statement.

"No, Bono. Of course Luke!" Tori said defensively, which kind of surprised Lorelai.

"But we just broke-up, I don't know about telling him." Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Don't you dare do that to him. He doesn't deserve that again. You're doing the same thing Anna did with April. I don't want to grow up without a father too." Tori said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not talking about keeping you away from him completely, I would never do that. I'm talking about how and when I am going to tell him." Lorelai said. She looked at the crying girl and wondered why the subject was so sensitive for her. She decided to ask the question that had been nagging her all night. "Why did you come here tonight?"

"To give you and dad another chance. I know you guys still love each other and I just wanted to have a normal family." Tori said still letting the tears stream down her face.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai said grabbing the girl and holding her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"The future that I came from didn't exactly start like this. After you left the diner that night…. Well tonight for you, you went to Christopher's because you needed a friend and ended up sleeping with him. When dad found out he was so pissed and really hurt. So much so that when you told him you were pregnant, he automatically thought that I was Chris' kid and you got mad that he wouldn't believe you that I was his. Needless to say, Luke is my father but after that you two never really trusted each other again. I live here with you but I got to the diner every day after school to do my homework and hang out with dad." Tori took a big breath and continued. "I thought coming here tonight would distract you from going to Chris' so that none of that would happen."

"Look at me." Lorelai said softly. Tori looked up at her. "I understand that you want the two of us together but he made it pretty clear tonight that he doesn't want to marry me." She said dejectedly.

"Yes he does." Tori said, jumping up and ready to plead her father's case.

"I don't think so. I should have known though. After all he pretty much told me his disdain for the whole concept of marriage when I was engaged to Max. I think he is just using April as a cover." Lorelai answered.

"He said all those things because he was in love with you and he didn't want to see you marry another man and you know that." Tori said getting angry. She sighed and turned back to her mother. " He is scared though. He's still afraid that he's not good enough for you. He thinks you would be better off with somebody like Christopher and not a small town diner owner."

"But I love him, not Chris." Lorelai said pleadingly.

"I know that. He loves you too. But because of your recent communication problems, you both have doubts that the other doesn't reciprocate the feeling." She explained.

"God here I am complaining that he hasn't been proving that he loves me and I have been doing the same thing." Lorelai realized. " Maybe I should go talk to him."

" I don't think that's a good idea. It's late. You should go to bed. I guarantee you tomorrow he'll realize he screwed up and he'll be here. If not you can just go over to the diner and talk this out." Tori reasoned.

"Okay." Lorelai sighed. " You can stay in Rory's room tonight."

" Ya okay, Rory's room." Tori said with a smile on her face. Obviously, Lorelai didn't realize that Rory's room was actually Tori's room now.

The next morning, Lorelai woke up from the very little sleep she got. She was very anxious to see and talk to Luke. Hopefully they would be able to work things out.

She walked into the kitchen she saw Tori sitting at the table, eating a pop tart and drinking coffee. When she noticed Lorelai enter she gave a smile and greeted her. " Good morning. There is coffee in the pot."

Lorelai smiled. Yep, this was definitely her daughter alright. "How did you know where everything was?"

"Like I said yesterday, I grew up in this house and you still keep everything in the exact same place. I think that box of Coco Puffs is the same that's in there in my time." Tori said chuckling. She watched Lorelai take a sip of her coffee and her eyes light up. "You like?"

"It's amazing! It tastes almost exactly like Luke's." Lorelai said in a amazement.

"Ya. He won't give me the actual recipe because he doesn't exactly support my coffee habit so I tried to figure it out on my own. This recipe is the closest I got." Tori explained.

"Well you did a great job at it." Lorelai stated.

"Thank you" Tori smiled. "So what is your game plan for today?"

" I don't know. I want to talk to Luke but I also have to go into work today." Lorelai sighed.

"I don't think you should go in today. Just call Sookie though, not Michel. I'm sure she'll understand more then he will." Tori reasoned.

"Good idea." Lorelai waited a second until she approached another problem. " What are you going to tell Luke when he gets here?"

"The same thing I told you." Tori stated matter of factly.

"I don't think he'll believe you. Then he will tell me I'm crazy for believing you." Lorelai said.

"Don't worry. I know he'll probably take more convincing but I have some things up my sleeves." She responded.

"Can you just do me a favor?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Tori answered.

"Can we not tell him why we're over for good in your reality. He's extremely sensitive when it comes to me and Chris and he'll probably take it out of context and be mad at me for something I technically didn't even do." Explained Lorelai.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." Answered Tori.

After Lorelai got off the phone with an understanding Sookie, the sounds of a car driving up to the house filled the room. Lorelai glanced at Tori nervously before walking to the front. She stepped onto the porch and watched Luke get out of his truck. As usual he donned a pair of jeans, flannel and a backwards blue baseball cap.

"I think we need to talk." He said as he approached her on the porch. She sat down on the top step and signaled for him to sit down next to her. When he did she spoke.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was really upset and I let my mother and her shrink get to my head." She explained. "It was unfair of me to expect you to drop everything and come with me."

"No. I'm sorry. I know I've been neglecting you but you have to know that I want nothing more in this world to marry you." Luke countered.

"I know you do and I do too. I just wish that you would let me in. I want you to talk to me." Lorelai pleaded.

"God! What happened to us Lorelai? We used to tell each other everything." Luke sighed. He looked at her as she pondered what he had just said. She stared down at her feet, which were firmly planted on the step, like they would somehow magically give her the answers to all of their problems. She looked at him again and sighed.

"I don't know Luke, I really don't know. What I do know is that we have to start that again. I want more then everything to go back to that." She pleaded.

"We're going to have to try really hard though. It definitely won't be easy. All I know is that I miss you. I miss you coming into the diner just to bug me. Hell, I even miss watching those stupid movies with you." He admitted.

"I didn't think that you want me to come into the diner." Lorelai said softly.

" Why would you ever think that?" he said as his head shot around just to see the pain in her eyes. He had seen it there before in the last couple of weeks but this was the first he actually let himself really see it.

"You said you needed time and space with April so that's what I gave you. I just hoped one day you would let me in. As each day went by, my hope dwindled until last night when it just wasn't there anymore. So I decided to confront you about it, I just went about it the wrong way." Lorelai explained with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Luke."

"I'm sorry too. I should have let you in and I know that but I was just so scared and I'm used to figuring things out myself. I didn't want you to see me fail." Luke said softly, staring down at his feet. "You already saw me fail with Jess and I didn't want you to see me do the same thing with April."

"First of all, you did not fail Jess, I've said that before. It might've seemed like it at the time he left but just look at him now. He has a successful business and he's a published author. If it weren't for you saving him from the life he was leading in New York, who knows where he would be right now and if it weren't for you influence on him, who knows what would be going on with Rory right now." Lorelai reassured him.

"What do you mean?" Luke said already touched at Lorelai's new regard for his nephew because he knew that Lorelai was never Jess' biggest fan.

"He's the one who talked Rory into going back to Yale and moving out of my parents house." She explained.

"He did?" Luke said almost disbelievingly.

"Ya. Apparently he was in Hartford a couple months back and he went to see her. He went out with her and Logan and he talked some sense into her, saying that the life she was leading wasn't her. He was right." Lorelai said.

"Wow." He said in shock. He was glad that Jess had finally seemed to really grow up.

"Ya so don't think you failed Jess. And I guarantee you that you couldn't fail April. Just by standing up and taking responsibility for her shows that you're a great dad. Most guys, I they find out they have a long lost kid, they wouldn't try to get to know them or want anything to do with them." Lorelai said, trying to reassure him of his new found parenting skills.

"That means a lot." Luke replied. " She really likes you, you know."

"She does?" Lorelai questioned.

"Ya, she's still talking about that birthday party and she told me that you were the 'best dads girlfriend' ever." He told her.

"Well, I'm honored. She's a great kid and she's seems to be really smart." Lorelai mused.

"Ya she is. I have no idea how I ended up with such a genius of a kid." He laughed.

"I find myself wondering the same thing sometimes." She smiled. They both sat there laughing for awhile before it grew silent again. Luke looked up and studied Lorelai's face again, noticing that the pain seemed to disappear.

" You know I love you right?" he said knowing that he hadn't said it in a long time and just wanted to make sure she knew it.

Lorelai looked him in the eye and knew that what he was saying was true. "I love you too, Babe." He leaned over and gently kissed he gently. " Come inside with me, I want to show you something."

Lorelai walked into the house as Luke followed closely behind her. When she walked into the kitchen, she found it empty. On her way to Rory's room to see if Tori was there, she noticed an envelope labeled 'Mom' on the front. She opened it and read it.

_ Dear Mom,_

_I wanted to stick around to see dad but I couldn't. You see the whole reason I was sent here was to get the two of you to admit your true feelings for each other. Since you already accomplished that, I gotta head back. I can't wait to see what the future is like now. Whatever happens, I know it will be a whole lot better then what I remember it to be. See you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Victoria Elizabeth Danes. _

_ Super cool party people, bid you super cool adieu! (Yep Rory told me about that. )_

Lorelai laughed as she read the end of the note. She was disappointed that Luke wouldn't be able to meet their daughter but she knew that he would get that chance soon enough. She was deep in thought when she realized that Luke was talking to her. "Lorelai? What were you going to show me?"

"Oh ya." Lorelai scanned the room. Since what she originally wanted to show Luke was now gone, she tried to come up with something else. That is when her eyes landed on the pregnancy test that she had forgotten about the night before. She grabbed it and put it behind her back before Luke could see it. " You see, I'm not exactly sure how you're going to react to this. I hope you're happy about it because I'm happy about it but you don't have to be because…"

"Lorelai' you're babbling." Luke pointed out trying to get her to calm down and show him what was behind her back.

"Sorry." Lorelai pulled the test from behind her back and put it in Luke's hand. He looked down at the object in his hands but all his eyes could focus on was the word 'Pregnant'. He stared at it for what, to Lorelai, seemed like hours. He looked up at her, the shock evident in his eyes.

"Did you know about this last night?"he said worried that the fact that she was pregnant was one of the reasons she had issued the ultimatum the night before.

"Not when I went to you. After I left I decided to take a drive and clear my head." She started, deciding to leave the part about Tori out. " I found myself at a drug store. I didn't think I was but something told me to buy the test and take it."

Luke only half listened to Lorelai explain her actions. He was still wrapped up on the test itself. He heard Lorelai stop talking but he was having trouble forming coherent words. He knew he should try to says something though, to reassure her. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yep. Again." Lorelai smiled because he seemed to be happy about this baby.

"Ya but this time I get to be there for it all. You have no idea how happy it makes me that I'm getting a second chance to do this and I get to do it with you." He said overjoyed.

Lorelai walked over to Luke and hugged him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and began to cry. "Are you okay?" he said when he felt the moisture on his neck.

Lorelai looked up at him and said softly, "I just happy you're happy."

Lorelai and Luke stood there in the kitchen clutching each other for a while. They knew their relationship had a lot of work cut out for them but they were sure they could handle it as long as they had each other. Their thoughts were interrupted by Lorelai's cell phone ringing.

"Hold on a second, that could be Rory. Logan left for London this morning and she said she was going to come home this afternoon." Lorelai explained.

"It's fine. Take your time." He said sitting down at the at the table, once again picking up and staring at the pregnancy test.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai greeted her daughter as she answered the phone.

"Hey mom. Is Luke there? Nobody can find him anywhere." Rory said out of breath on the other end of the line.

"Ya he's here. Is something wrong?" Lorelai answered looking concerned at Luke who was now staring back at her.

"Can I just talk to him for a second?" Rory answered, neither confirming nor denying that something was in fact wrong.

"Hold on a sec." Lorelai took the phone from her ear and handed it to Luke. "She wants to talk to you."

Luke looked confused at why Rory wanted to talk to him instead of her mother but took the phone from Lorelai anyways without questioning it. "Rory?"

"Oh Luke. You have to promise me you won't freak out?" Rory started.

"Rory, what is wrong?" He said looking at a worried Lorelai.

"Promise?" Rory said sounding like a five year old that was about to get in trouble with her father.

Luke breathed out heavily, worried about what was about to come out of Rory's mouth. "Promise."

"Kirk kind of drove Taylor's car into the side of the diner." She said in one breath.

"He what!" Luke yelled, shooting out of his chair.

"You said you weren't going to freak out." Rory said holding the phone away from her ear at the loudness of Luke's voice.

"Sorry." He said calmly for Rory's sake. It wasn't her fault, it was Kirk's and he was going to kick Kirks ass because of that. " Was anybody hurt?"

"Kirk's a little disoriented but he'll be okay and Ceaser was the only one in the diner and he was standing far away enough from the crash site that he's fine." She explained.

"Okay. Make sure Kirk stays put. I'll be right down. Thanks for calling." Luke said.

"Alright. See you soon." Rory said hanging up the phone and making her way over to where Lulu was taking care of Kirk.

When Luke hung up the phone, Lorelai waited for him to speak. All she knew was that whatever happened had something to do with Kirk, and that was never good. "What happened?" she asked when he didn't volunteer the information right away.

"I'm going to kill Kirk." He said through clenched teeth.

"What did he do now? It couldn't be that bad." She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. She knew Kirk could definitely be annoying and he could get to Luke better and faster than anybody else but she also knew he was as harmless as a fly.

"Oh it's bad. It's very, very bad." Luke said fuming. "We got to go."

Luke stood up and made his way out of the house. Lorelai followed closely behind him and jumped in the passenger side of the cab of his truck as he turned it on. She knew this was bad. It reminded her of the time she came home to find the huge hole in her bedroom wall. He was so mad at TJ and so focused on how to 'kill' him, he couldn't actually focus on the problem itself. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Kirk happened." He said simply as he drove faster towards the town square.

As they approached the diner, Lorelai's jaw dropped open. "There's a car in the diner." Was all she could muster.

"Thank you captain obvious." Luke muttered as they parked his truck and climbed out.

As Luke went over to assess the damages, Lorelai made her way over to where Rory was standing with Ceaser. She was well aware of Babbette and Patty's eyes glued to her. "Hey I think Luke is looking for you, Ceaser." She greeted.

"Thanks Lorelai." He said walking back towards the diner. "This should be good." He muttered under his breath.

"What the hell happened?" Lorelai said turning back to Rory.

"Well this morning I went to the inn but Sookie told me that you weren't coming in today so I figured you were with Luke. When I got here I stopped to see Taylor reveal the red light camera. Kirk was testing it out but the flash blinded him and he went into the diner. I went over to see if you or Luke were in there but Ceaser said Luke left this morning and he didn't say where he was going." Rory explained.

"We were at home. We had some things to talk out." Lorelai said vaguely.

"Would it by any chance have to do with that big fight you two had last night that everybody was talking about?" Rory said. Patty had mentioned a blow out the night before but nobody knew the specific details.

"Ya. I think the stress of the last couple of months finally caught up to me and I kind of lost it." Lorelai explained.

"Are you guys okay?" Rory questioned nervously.

"We're getting there. We still have a lot to talk about but I think we can work it out." She said focusing on Luke across the street, screaming at Kirk.

"I hope so. You guys are great together and I can't imagine bad it would be if you guys weren't together anymore." Rory said sincerely.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, the first time you guys broke up, you couldn't get out of bed for like three days and Lane and Ceaser had to forcedly remove Luke from the diner because he was burning all of the food and he was scaring away all the customers. I can't help but think that this time would be ten times worse." Rory said.

"Well don't worry about us. I don't think we'll be getting rid of each other for a very long time. Lorelai countered.

"Well I'm glad. Now let's go over there and see what's going on. I haven't heard a good Luke rant in forever." Rory said as they made their way to the diner.

Later that night, after doing their best to clean up the diner, Lorelai and Luke sat cuddled on the couch. Rory sat in her bedroom still trying to figure out what Logan's rocket meant.

Lorelai and Luke sat quietly and not really paying attention to the movie they were watching. Luke was wrapped up in his thoughts. This was the first time he was really able to sit down and really think of everything that had transpired in the last twenty four hours. Of course he was happy that he was going to be a father again but it still worried him.

Usually he wouldn't have bothered Lorelai with this problem but after their fight the night before and their conversation this morning, he figured that it was important that he confronted her about it. It was then that he uttered the two words that he hadn't said since he was twelve years old and his mother was dying, "I'm scared." It came out so that Lorelai could just hear it and that there was no chance that Rory did.

"About what?" She answered him softly, turning to face him. She was confused by what he had said because she thought they already talked this out earlier. Obviously, he still wasn't one hundred percent sure of himself.

"Of this whole fatherhood thing." He said unable to look he in the eyes.

She sat up and turned his head so that he was looking right at her. "I told you earlier that you are and would be great at this." She said trying to reassure him.

"But this time will be different. I didn't find put about April until she was twelve, I met Rory when she was eleven, and I really didn't have to deal with Jess until he was seven teen. I don't know how to act around babies or little kids. What if I drop it or burp it too hard, or I can't take the sight of the vomit or the diapers…." Before he kept going, Lorelai cut him off.

"It's not going to be easy and it's going to take some getting used to but we're going to have each other and once you hold that baby in your arms, you know that you're going to be the best parent ever just for him or her. I'm just grateful that I'll have help this time around." She told him.

"Ya. I'm still worried though." He sighed.

"It's a good thing you're worried." She tried to explain to him but he interrupted her before she could fully tell him.

"How is being worried a good thing? Shouldn't it be a bad thing that I'm so worried that I'm going to be a terrible father." He said frustrated but kept his voice down so Rory wouldn't hear.

"It's good because being worried just shows how much you love this baby already. But in all seriousness, I have no doubt in my mind what's so ever that you are not going to be the best dad ever." She said sincerely.

"I sure hope so." He sighed, sitting back on the couch. The house became silent again leaving the couple once again to their respective thoughts. After another couple of minutes, Luke spoke up again. "What and how are we going to tell the girls?"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai questioned, coming out of a trance.

"What are we going to tell Rory and April about the baby?" he said once again worried. This time of how their respective daughters would think of the situation.

"Well you're really not supposed to tell anyone until after your first trimester and a doctor's visit but they both have a right to know first so probably as soon as possible. I already hate keeping this from Rory." She thought out loud.

"That's probably a good idea. How do you think they'll take it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully well. It might take a little adjusting is all." She responded.

"What do you think the baby will be like?" Luke asked out of the blue. He had imagined what his and Lorelai's children might be like a million times and he was curious to know what she had imagined.

"Well it will definitely be a girl." Lorelai stated matter of factly.

"How do you know?" he questioned.

"Because I'm psychic and because I am biologically incapable of having boys." She joked.

"Great, just what I need, another girl around." He joked back.

"Yep and she'll have you wrapped around her finger because she'll have my eyes and I'm going to teach her how to pout, just like I did with Rory." She explained.

"That pout is going to be the death of me." He dead panned.

She laughed in agreement and continued, "And she'll have long, curly brown hair that's light like yours. She's going to be tall and she's going to be a total tom boy at least she'll do the sports thing with you."

"So if she's going to be athletic, will she eat healthy?" he hoped. The last thing he wanted was for this baby to inherit Lorelai and Rory's eating habits.

"Oh no. She's going to eat greasy, fried junk food and she's going to drink coffee." She said laughing as he grimaced.

"Not if I can help it." He snorted.

They continued to talk through the night about the baby, Rory, April, and everything else that popped into their minds. They reestablished their relationship that night and vowed to keep it that way for the rest of their lives.

_Epilogue _

_14 years later_

Lorelai snuck quietly into her daughter's bedroom at 3:29am on Valentine's Day. She climbed into the bed and shook her softly. "Go away" Tori mumbled, turning over to the other side.

"Ugh. You would tell your own mother, the woman who gave you life at this exact time many moons ago, to get out?" Lorelai said as she began to fake cry.

Tori let out a loud sigh and turned back over to face her mother knowing there would be no sleep until Lorelai said all she wanted to anyways. "No but I would kick the woman who wakes me up at this time on this day every year since said night many moons ago, out."

"But don't you want to hear my story?" Lorelai asked.

"You mean the same story as every year?" Tori whispered.

"Of course."

"And you still believe expect me to believe it? You have to admit it's a little farfetched." Tori answered.

"You think the story of how you saved me and your fathers relationship is farfetched?" she said, fanning shock.

"Yes, considering that you couldn't have been more than a couple of weeks pregnant with me." Tori reasoned.

" I told you before, you time traveled."Lorelai stated.

"There is no such thing as time travel." Tori argued.

"Yet. There is still time." Lorelai countered.

"Have you ever told dad this story?" Tori questioned.

"Are you kidding me? He'd just tell me I'm crazy." Lorelai snorted.

"And I don't?" Tori asked teasingly.

"Will you just let me start my story?" Lorelai said letting out a sigh.

"Okay but start from the beginning this time." Tori said as she readjusted herself to become more comfortable.

"The beginning?" Lorelai questioned, not really sure of what Tori meant by the beginning.

"Ya. I want to know the whole story. Start with the horoscope and end with your lovely daughter being born." Tori requested.

"That's a long story." Lorelai warned.

"Well I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon so you might as well entertain me." Tori teased.

"Okay, okay. It all started one day when I really needed a cup of coffee." Lorelai began.

"What else is new?" she joked.

"No mocking mommy or I'll tell your dad about you sneaking coffee out of the diner when he's in the storeroom." Lorelai countered.

"Okay continue." Tori sighed, knowing when she had been beat.

Luke looked at the clock on his bed side table. 4:05am. He sighed and wondered where Lorelai was. Well he knew where she was but he wanted to know what was taking her so long this year.

Knowing he had to be at the diner in an hour anyways, he got up, got dressed and walked down the hallway towards Tori's bedroom. He peaked through the crack and smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter. He stained to hear what they were saying without being seen.

"Needless to say, it was the best first date ever." He heard Lorelai say.

"Was it weird." Tori asked quietly. Her voice was tired but she tried to stay awake for the end of the story. Even though she had heard it a hundred times before, she loved hearing it.

"Was what weird?" Lorelai asked, sleep also evident in her voice.

"Dating your best friend." Tori elaborated.

"O ya. It was weird at first but it also felt right and safe. You know?" Lorelai said.

"No." Tori answered, her voice nothing but a whisper now.

"Good because you shouldn't, not anytime soon at least. You're growing up too fast, Victoria." Lorelai said looking down at the now sleeping girl next to her. "Way too fast." She whispered, lightly kissing her forehead and pulling the blanket up around her sleeping daughter.

Lorelai silently walked into the hall and quietly pulled the door shut behind her. When she noticed Luke standing there, she smiled tiredly and walked towards him. "You going to work?"

"Ya, I have to open. You should go back to bed." He suggested.

"Uha." Lorelai mumbled, her head buried in the crook of Luke's arm.

"Come on." He said as he lifted her up and brought her back into their bedroom.

After placing Lorelai in the bed, Luke stood watching her sleep for a couple of moments. He silently thanked God for giving him and Lorelai another chance all those years ago. Before leaving the room, he bent down and lightly kissed his wife.

"I love you, Lorelai." He whispered.

"Love you too, Burger Boy."

**The End**

**Author's Note****- I actually finished this story on my birthday but lucky for me, I was born at eight in the morning so my mom is not waking me up at an ungodly hour to say happy birthday. Hope you enjoyed my story! Reviews would be very much appreciated!**


End file.
